


Rocket [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "What's wrong with a bottle of wine?" Marty strolled along the aisle, reading the various labels.Jeff sighed. "Everyone brings a bottle of wine, and it is a garden party. I think the fireworks will go down well, if I can arrive on time!"-or-Jeff has a rushed hunt for a gift, which is not aided by Marty's presence.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Friday 16th October - Rocket.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rocket [Inktober 2020]

An hour before he was due at the party, Jeff realised that he had nothing to take. Half an hour later, he thought of the ultimate garden party centre piece: some fireworks! Fifteen minutes before the party started, he pulled up outside the first firework-selling shop he saw and ran inside, looking through their selection. Marty appeared beside him.

"Come on, Jeff, come on, Jeannie'll be waiting!"

"Would you-" he broke off, looking around furtively, then lowered his voice. "Would you stop rushing me? I'm choosing some fireworks to take to the party, as a gift for the Goodwins."

"What's wrong with a bottle of wine?" Marty strolled along the aisle, reading the various labels.

Jeff sighed. "Everyone brings a bottle of wine, and it is a garden party. I think the fireworks will go down well, _if_ I can arrive on time!"

"Well get picking then!"

They walked over to a bin of long, thin fireworks. Jeff picked one out and tried to work out what it was, finally deciding on a rocket. Marty lost interest and wandered off to look at a display of sparklers, and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"At least help."

"I like red fireworks," Marty commented slightly dreamily, "I like green too."

"Do you." Jeff said curtly. "Well, that's all well and good, but what will Mr and Mrs Goodwin like?"

"Get purple."

"Why?"

"Jeannie likes them."

"I'm not buying them for Jeannie!"

"Can I help you, sir?"

Jeff spun around to be face to face with the proprietor of the shop, who was looking at him warily. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Marty disappear in typical fashion, and struggled for an excuse.

"Sorry, just, uh…talking to myself." He smiled, trying not to look crazed. "I'm looking for some fireworks for a garden party tonight. Any suggestions?"

"There's a pack over here, sir, that-"

"On a slightly lower budget."

The man's face twitched slightly as he led the detective to the bin he had been standing by earlier. "There's a selection of rockets here, sir, and they're on buy four get one free at the moment."

"Thank you." He started rummaging as the man retreated, and Marty reappeared a few seconds later. "No thanks to you, though."

Marty ignored the sarcasm. "The party starts in five minutes, Jeff, Jeannie's getting worried."

"Alright, alright…"

Once a variety were picked out and paid for, the two of them got back in Jeff's car and drove off, the proprietor shaking his head as he watched him leave, still talking to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i bet he got blue just to annoy marty
> 
> Is this accurate to the time period? Who knows. Is it the only idea I could come up with? Yes. Some serious catch-up work is going to happen for me to keep on top of these pieces, but for now it's all good...!


End file.
